


Trembling Snowflakes

by BeautifulChaos21



Category: VIXX
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos21/pseuds/BeautifulChaos21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bitter beauty, he concluded because one had to be prepared for the wicked pricks and stinging bites of the chilling wind to truly appreciate what else it had to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Another Work of mine I'm moving to here from another site ^^

The weather today is brutal, the cold air nips and pinches the little skin that’s exposed but he tries his best to push the thought of his fingers going numb from his mind. He couldn't help it, from his better judgment and the obvious lack of proper attire he already saw this coming. The chattering teeth, slightly rosy cheeks and excessive blinking with every tired puff of air that floated in small bubbles of smoke before his lips then dissipates into nothing.

He scoots into a more comfortable position, wrapping his arms tighter around his body because for crying out loud it’s so damn cold and he’s very aware of that but this is his favorite bench and his favorite time of day and he wasn't about to break routine because it had decided to suddenly snow.

He could have brought a thicker jacket though, being this stubborn he could have at least been prepared for the consequences that were bound to arise but still he’s been bearing the tiny snowflakes that land occasionally on his hand and nose, brushing them off with little care or smiling softly as a few tickle the tip of his nose.

It was beautiful though, rarely anyone would be caught dead out in such unforgiving weather willingly but it was the type of weather that held such subtle beauty to itself, the simplicity of the smooth white blanket of ice coating the grounds, tree branches, hugging everything in its sight, including himself. It was a bitter beauty he concluded because one had to be prepared for the wicked pricks and stinging bites of the chilling wind to truly appreciate what else it had to offer.

It seemed worth it though, it made it that his surroundings were a lot quieter than normal, which was wonderful, he enjoyed the quiet so much he couldn’t even comprehend the strange warmth that filled him just from the sound of nothing, it made it easier for him to think, since that was what he was, a thinker, he spoke volumes in his mind yet so little words would come out into the open, he processed ideas better without the distractions and noises that would accompany other college students drifting out and about the grounds on late evenings such as this.

He starts humming, a sweet melody that’s barely loud enough to hear even if you stood a few feet from him, it is alluring though, his chest vibrates gently as the low tune goes on and he tucks a hand into one of the pockets of his thin over coat to reveal a very tiny note book and a small pencil snuggled neatly into the rings that bind the pages together.

The silence is paying off more, better than he had anticipated and even the bone chilling wind against his cheek triggers more ideas to come to his mind. His humming gradually increases to soft whispers of words and he flips the little notebook open, the first couple of pages littered with unfinished paragraphs, sentences that were left half way through and dark angry lines crossing out a few or two that hadn’t quite come up to par.

A smile spreads, faintly across his face but it’s his eyes that sparkle, another snowflake flutters its way down from the sky that is splattered with hints of pink and grey and falls neatly just at the edge of the note pad, melting away into the page, crinkling it up.

His eyes narrow as he watches the wet spot, the small pencil in his hand stops moving mid way between the end and beginning of a word before that glint in his eyes glows brighter and it’s in no time the page is imprinted with a well constructed paragraph and is flipped over to a new, his fingers show no sign of stopping for now as his thoughts pour out into his little notebook, the smile on his face gets wider, more noticeable.

Its not until a forth flip that his nimble fingers finally begins to slow then come to a stop, he cracks his knuckles, staring contently down at his notepad with a light nod, if he could pat himself on the shoulder now, would be ideal but he’s not that type of person, besides the act is silly but he does feel an overwhelming sense of accomplishment with what has just unfolded, its been a while since he had written down so much without tearing out a page, scratching out a few lines or all together disregarding it completely, this was nice.

It was interesting, what the feeling of almost freezing to death could bring out. Weird but interesting none the less. He still feels the sensation flooding through and almost rethinks the idea of patting himself on the shoulder as he rereads the words painting across the pages a few times, smiling contently each time he flipped to the next page. Honestly he wouldn't mind a little reward for something so lovely.

It's as if his unspoken words somehow seem to ring throughout the quiet, snowy atmosphere because the faint sound of feet dragging through snow perks his ears and has him glancing over his shoulder, wincing at the sudden movement his body obviously hadn't seen coming, his butt felt rather numb when he came to think about it, he couldn't possibly have been sitting here so long regardless of how cold it was. Could he?

Then again he was never good with keeping track of time.

A loud sigh, catches his attention followed with a light laugh. “Even on a day like this, I can still find you here” the company speaks, he doesn't look up to know who it is because he knows that deep voice far too well to use his eyes as confirmation.

“You know me, I like my bench” he replies, flipping his notepad to a close and waits for the other to take a seat next to him which he does and the sudden warmth that emits next to him once the other has seated himself comfortably makes the other involuntarily inch himself closer.

“Yea, I know you” the other replies and he can feel the smile that spreads on the other lips without looking and it makes him can’t help but smile too.

“I also knew you would have come out here dressed improperly, at least let me be wrong from time to time huh” the other says and he feels new weight on his shoulder but the warmth that comes with it is beyond welcomed.

“Thank you” he says snuggling closer to the body beside him when he feels a covered hand entwine with one of his pale, cold ones.

“Enjoying the weather without me, that’s not fair” Wonshik jokes and Taekwoon hums as he rests his head onto the sturdy shoulder beside him.

“It’s helped though” he replies after a few comfortable minutes of silence and hands his little notepad over to Wonshik who gazes down at him before bringing his attention to the booklet, flipping hurriedly through the pages.

“Brought this for you” Wonshiks says setting the notepad in his lap to reach to his side for the cup of simmering liquid he had almost forgot had been sitting there all this time, the other looks up, face brightening just by the scent of the liquefied coffee beans hits his nose, reaching for it with his free hand.

This was indeed his little reward.

A few minutes pass until ten or so slip by peacefully and Taekwoon is half way through the coffee before he turns to Wonshik who scans through the last few lines for what seemed the fifth time now.

“Well?” he ponders out loud.

“It’s lovely, your poetry always leaves that sweet lingering of wanting more, you really have a way with words, on paper at least” Wonshik smirks but his cheeky words earn him a light slap anyways.

“Not funny and thank you, what should the title be though?” Taekwoon asks then sighs, everything needed a title. Something to label it, just as a child needed a name, a flower pulls you with its scent. It still lacked that final touch.

“Hmmm” the other ponders out loud before his aha moment came sooner than Taekwoon’s.

“Snowflakes and hot coffee” Wonshik suggests and the slap to his thigh is much more intense than prior.

“That’s a silly name” Taekwoon replies bitterly, the smallest of small pouts on his face and he looks out to the white blanket in front of him, gently sipping the little coffee that was left.

“You’ll think up something” Wonshik assures him, pulling Taekwoon into his arms with a gentle kiss to his temple. Taekwoon hums contently before going back to admire the tiny flakes fluttering to the ground, feeling the frost bitten wind nipping at the little skin exposed and allowing his thoughts to explore.


End file.
